Just Bored
by Harco8059
Summary: Kaname is Bored...
1. Chapter 1

Just Bored

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

**A/N: Okay... I'm officially out of my mind... Gosh... Too much Cappuccino Shake perhaps makes my mind giddy… I don't know.. Oh and for those who reads Precious Gem.. I think I can finally update that fic by tomorrow… Let's just hope.. So enjoy this very random drabble of mine.. xD**

* * *

><p>Kaname is bored.<p>

Very bored and horny.

And that's a very bad thing.

Few seconds past.

BINGO.

"Zero?"

Zero look up from the book he was reading and look at his lover with a questioning eyes "Yes?"

"I want to perform BDSM with you"

"Huh?"

"I want to perform BDSM with you" he repeated.

"BDSM? What's that?" Zero asks. He didn't know what the meaning of that.

Kaname loves Zero's obliviousness and he hope his lover stays like that for eternity.

Yeah, Right.

He opens his mouth to make some lame but effective excuse but Zero beats him to ask another question in nervousness "Wait. Is that one of your perverted ways you prepare for me?"

A smirk plus a blunt reply "No"

"So what's that?"

"It's one of the topic in the book I've buy recently"

"What book?"

"Pleasure in Paradise Volume 3" another blunt answer plus a smirk.

Zero doesn't seem to understand the book that his lover loves to read but he is sure that he didn't like that smirk and for a reason Zero suddenly feels like a trap cat under a gaze to a perverted and horny lion.

That combinations itself didn't make Zero comfortable or happy about it.

Then he runs for his sanity and bolted for his escape but when he is about to reach the door.

Kaname uses his power to lock the door and window by some unknown but powerful force.

Zero turns the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

He faces Kaname and hisses "That's cheating"

Kaname's smirked just widen while he was holding something.

Zero sees it.

"I-is that?" he stutter.

Kaname walks toward his poor lover, still holding that thing while Zero presses himself further from oak door.

Kaname leans down to whisper in Zero's ears with a seductive and husky voice "Ne Zero? Are you ready to be whip?"

END

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sequel to Just Bored. For ben4kevin who requested part 2… xD

* * *

><p>"Hey! Cut it out! Ow!" echoes of unwanted moan and whimper coming out from Zero's sinful mouth.<p>

"You bastard! uncuff me now!" Zero was cuffed at the bed post while his lover undresses him.

Kaname smirk at the scene in front of him.

Zero is too delicious at the moment.

Waiting to be devoured.

Kaname whip Zero but not too hard.

He wouldn't dare to scar his precious kitten let alone hurt him.

"Fuck… Stop it!" Zero pleaded.

Kaname stops and he was starting to feel guilty if it weren't for Zero's ragged breath and the blush on his beautiful cheeks.

An evil grin appeared at Kaname's face.

"You want it badly right? Zero" Kaname purred while reaching for something inside the drawer.

By the time Zero sees the thing that Kaname's holding.

He hisses "You're not putting that thing inside of me"

Kaname just smirk and close the gap between them while holding the dildo in his left hand and caressing Zero's hip in his right hand

"You want the real thing or this?" he purred while Zero was squirming in his grip.

"I said awhile ago, I want to perform BDSM with you, right?"

Zero gulped, silently praying for his sanity.

"And that includes BONDAGE"

Zero immediately pale at that.

"I know you want it bad as I am?" Kaname continues to purrs while licking Zero's white and vulnerable neck.

"Tasty as always" he commented.

When he is about to dive again at Zero's neck.

Zero muttered "Take it off"

"Pardon?"

"I said uncuff me now!" Zero growled.

Kaname raises an eyebrow "Why would I do that?"

Zero glance nervously at anything but Kaname and muttered something.

"What is it?" Kaname just smirks.

"I said I will do anything you want. Just uncuff me" Zero shouted or more like pleading.

Kaname studies Zero for a moment.

He frowns at Zero but moves to uncuff the restraint that he put on Zero.

It move so fast and by the time Kaname realized, he was cuffed by the bed and Zero on top of him, wearing a smirk that normally his Zero doesn't have.

He saw the whip that he used a while ago in Zero's grip.

He didn't like the smirk in Zero's face nor the tension around them.

"It's my turn to whip you Kaname" Zero purred while Kaname paled.

End?

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
